Percy Jackson, the sexy new Time God
by Heroes are sexy
Summary: This story is an alternative ending of the Last Olympian by Rick Riordan. This contains gay sex not suitable for children. It's a story written for only having fun, if you don't like these kinds of things, than simply don't read, but if you like Reading Percy having sex with no limit, than this fanfiction is for you!
1. Percy x Himself

**Author's note:** Hi guys! I'm back with a new story, and I want to make this even wilder than What teen demigods do. I hope I will achieve that, and I'm sure you will like it! This is basically an alternative ending of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I know that there are quite a few stories like this, so please let me know in the reviews whether do you think it's unique and you like it or not. Have fun reading!

 **Disclaimer:** Just the usual: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books, Rick Riordan does, and this will contain gay sex not suitable for children.

(Percy's POV)

This was the end of the Titan war, and I was just given the biggest present a mortal could get. The gods offered me godhood! It was the dream of all mortals living on Earth (and supposedly those guys too who are living on the International Space Station) but not me. I saw enough of a god's life to know that I wasn't made one. And than there were mortals. I wouldn't be able to live with my friends, because a god can't just live in the mortal world with normal people.

"So what do you want to be a god of?" Zeus asked.

"Who said that I want to be a god?" I asked. The Olympians looked surprised, and it was quite unusual, since they must have seen about everything in the world. It seems like I was the first rejecting godhood. To prove my thoughts, Zeus told me:

"Nobody ever in the History of the gods have turned down an offer like this."

"Then it seems like I can wish something else."

"What? No. You will be made a god anyways. The changes had been done when I made the offer. Nobody would have thought that you would reject."

"But… I never wanted this. Can't you undo this thing?".

"No, it cannot be undone. And now, about your powers. The time god's duty is free to take, so that's what you will be. Percy Jackson, the God of Time."

The gods gave me a half-hearted applaud, and I knew I couldn't get out of this anymore, so I decided to make things better for me a little bit. Or at least try to.

"Umm… Okay, I will accept your offer, but I have some conditions."

"Conditions?" Zeus asked. „We would make you a god, an eternal being, and you still have conditions?"

"Just some small things… First of all, I would like to be able to interact with mortals whenever I want to. Secondly, a thing one of my... friends wanted accomplish: All the gods shall claim their children as soon as they turn thirteen. It doesn't matter where they are, they shall all be brought to Camp Half blood as claimed people. Swear on the River Styx"

A distant thunder shook the Hall of the Gods. Heavy silence settled on the room. I looked at Annabeth. I saw tears in her eyes, and she mouthed a silent "Thank you". This was a think that just had to be done. Not only because it was Luke's last wish, but also because it felt right. I remembered how I got to Camp, or how Annabeth, Thalia and Luke got to Camp. I didn't wish anybody a fate like that. It felt like the right thing to do, even if the gods blast me to ashes either because I'm asking too much, or because they simply don't want to claim all of their children. Yes, things can probably get bad.

"Percy Jackson, do you know what have you just asked us to do?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes. But these are my conditions."

"Okay then. You shall have your request. Now gods, make your oaths." Zeus ordered.

At first, the gods wanted to argue, but Zeus shut them all up. Then the gods made their oaths, grumbling under their noses. When they all said: "I swear on the River Styx" the Hall shook again. This was a big achievement in the god's history, and I made them to make the oath. If I hadn't become a god, than all things would be really great. But I guess I will have to live with it. Forever. It was scary even thinking about it. But if it couldn't be undone, than I should get the most out of it. Godly powers couldn't be that bad. I mean, the gods are thousands of years old, and they still didn't get bored with it.

"Now we shall have a party in honor of the saviors of Olympus!" Zeus announced, and this time everybody cheered.

At the party, I was really excited. I really wanted to explore my godly powers now, so I just got into a quiet corner, so nobody can disturb me. I closed my eyes, and tried to wish myself to Central Park. I just imagined the place, closed my eyes and felt a rush of wind around me. I opened my eyes, and I was by the lake at the heart of Central Park. Now I felt really powerful. And a little bit uncomfortable, because I was still in my party toga, which was very short, so when I walked, the tip of my dick peeked out. I had a feeling that they gave me that on purpose. It felt really out of the ordinary, even in New York, but the mortals didn't seem to notice me. They just walked past me, so I figured that the trusty Mist was working on my clothes too.

Then a thought came into my mind. If I was the god of time, then what would stop me from time-travelling? So I did what I needed to do for space-travel, but imagined an older memory. I was ten years old in my bedroom, jerking off. Puberty hit me very early, and I already had an eight inch dick. It was just the first memory to come into my mind, because my life was so normal back than. There was no Smelly Gabe yet, and me and my mother were happy. And not least, I was very horny, and I wanted to have some really wild sex in a new way. Then I stood there in my bedroom, and an eight year old me stared back at me.

"Who... who are you?" Young Percy asked me sheepishly, trying to cover his boner.

"I'm you, but years older. I'm sixteen, by the way."

"What are you doing here? And... why are you wearing a toga?"

That's when I started to work my magic. I sent waves of lust towards younger Percy, and he immediately started to get erect again. I didn't control him. I just made him a little bit more courageous, a little bit more sexually open. He moved to my dick. I wished my toga to vanish, and it did, so my godly dick was exposed. I made my erect dick 20 inches long, because why not, and stopped young Percy's gagging reflex, so he won't struggle. Young Percy got my dick in his hands, and at first he moved his hands along the shaft, and started to lick along the length of it. I remembered that I saw it in a porn at around that time, so I was proud of my skillful younger self. He did it really good.

"Ah, yes, go for it, you're doing it good."

He got the tip in his mouth, and I started to push into him. He slowly got more and more in his mouth, and finally he had all of it inside him, and his face was in my black pubes. My dick was in his gullet. He began moving up and down on the member, making circles around it with his tongue, and massaging my balls with his hands. I grabbed his head from behind and pushed him even harder. He was awesome. I felt like I was in Elysium, or in a very good porn. My younger self sucked my own cock. Even the thought was really, really hot. After this, it didn't take much for me to burst into younger Percy's mouth.

"Ah fuck!" I moaned.

"Oh my gosh this is really delicious!"

He wanted to swallow it all, but he couldn't, so drops of the godly fluid trickled down on his chin. I pulled him into a wet kiss, and licked my cum off his face, picked him up and dropped him onto my/his bed. I laid on top of him, and kissed him again passionately. I moved down towards his abs (yes, I had abs at the age of ten; that's how cool I was) and gave him a godly blowjob. Younger Percy moaned and "Ah!"-d, he really was out of his mind. He didn't last long, and he sprayed his seed all over my face and in my mouth. But I didn't stop there. I flipped him over, so his ass was facing me, and I started tongue-fucking him. He made surprised whimpers, but he enjoyed the odd, wet feeling. I made little circles around his opening, and then struck my tongue inside him.

"Oh, Percy! You are so good!" Young Percy said.

"Do you like it?"

"Ah, yes! I want you inside me right now!

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Please!"

I didn't want to disappoint him, so I prepared to enter him. I pulled him up into a doggy pose, and started to slowly push inside. His body tensed, and I lessened his pain using some of my magic. This god-thing was really a good thing. Then I got about half of my dick inside him, and pulled out a little bit, then thrust back in, but this time I went all the way inside him. Now all my the twenty inches were in young Percy, and it felt fucking good. I don't know how could all of it fit inside him, but I didn't think about it. All I did, was fuck young Percy out of his mind. He was screaming loudly and shouting my name. It was really the tightest ass Percy had ever fucked, because the person he fucked was so young.

I pulled out, and before young Percy could complain about this, I flipped him over again, put his sexy legs on my shoulders, and started fucking him in that position. I was like a fuck machine; just plunging in and out of young Percy, until I knew that I was going to cum. I came inside him, shouting his name and then falling on top of him. I didn't want my cum to go to waste, so I licked his asshole clean. We lay beside each other, exhausted from the great sex. After we rested for a few seconds, and then I pulled him into a hug, and kissed him.

"Percy... promise me you will come back. I want to do this again."

"Don't worry, I will come back whenever I can." I replied, even though I knew I can't let him to remember the events, because that would mess up too much things.

So I thought for a moment, and the spell for erasing the memory. I just deleted the past fifteen minutes, and sent young Percy to sleep. I knew I couldn't stay here, so I just kissed him one more time, and teleported back to Olympus.


	2. Percy x Nico x Will

**Author's note:** Hello again! This is the second chapter, and I wanted to insert some Camp Half Blood stuff in here, so prepare yourselves for the nostalgic feeling! I hope you will like this as much as you liked the first chapter, and as always, please let me know in the reviews whether you liked it or not. I try to make this a little bit less extreme than chapter one, but there will be enough sex int this one too, so don't worry! Have fun reading, and **PLEASE review so I know** **that you guys really exist.**

 **Warning:** As always, this contains sex and gay couples not suitable for children, and I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does.

Percy' POV:

You know, being a god can be really cool. Firstly, you don't have to worry about your future or whether you will be rich or happy or famous, because you are eternal. An eternal being doesn't just go to school, goes home, does his homework and repeats. You can do almost anything you want. You can eat all day, and you don't get fat, because you can change your body to anything. You can sleep all day, and no one ever will shout at you from downstairs to wake up and get down your lazy ass for breakfast. It's like a never-endig vacation, but you can be anywhere you'd like to.

But after a while, it can get really boring. I mean, it's great to do nothing for a few days and just lay in your bed, but you will find yourself restless after a while. Even your sex servants become boring if you get a blowjob whenever you'd like to. I figured that that was why I became really excited when I got an Iris-message fro Camp Half Blood. In the message was Chiron, he invited me to take a look at camp, and watch the building of the new gods' cabins. Since I became a god, a lot of children were claimed, and the satyrs were always on their way to find them. Some went to Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston, but some needed to go further, because there was a demigod in Brazil, France, Sweden, and so on, and so on.

So I immediately teleported myself on Half Blood Hill. I wore my favorite short toga which left the tip of my dick exposed. Before I went to greet my former campmates, I watched the scenery of the new camp, with the old cabins, the old dining pavilion, and the old Big House. There were newly built cabins at the older cabins, and there were new campers with the old campers. Both good and bad memories came into my mind as I was standing there: The time I first entered Camp, when I thought my mom died because of the minotaur, the happiness of returning back here after quests, and the feeling of watching the sun while sitting here with my friends.

I quickly teleported myself to the Big House, where I found Chiron in his normal centaur form.

"Percy! I knew you will come." said Chiron.

"Of course I came. I can't wait to see Camp."

"Then let's take a look around."

"Okay."

So Chiron led me to the cabins, where most of the campers were hanging out. They waved and smiled at me. I waved back. Some campers came to greet me. Now I saw the new cabins from up close, for example the Iris cabin with the rainbow-colored walls and color shifting curtains in the big windows, the Nemesis cabin which looked like a law court, and the Hades cabin. This was one of the most spectacular cabins: it was all shiny black marble with Corinthian columns, and all the doorframes and window frames were gemstone implanted gold. On the roof of the building were some ruby-eyed black skulls. It was like the haunted house in the theme park.

"Chiron I'd like to see Nico. Is he here?"

"Yes, I think he is."

"Thanks a lot. See you later."

"Bye Percy."

So I opened walked up the marble steps to the golden door, and opened into a fabulous looking room. It was quite dark, even though there was a huge crystal chandelier on the ceiling. All the furniture were black or red, and expensive-looking. Hades couldn't even deny that he was the god of wealth beside being the god of death.

"Nico! Where are you?"

That was when I heard voices from behind one of the golden doors. They weren't the sounds of talking, definitely not singing. I came closer to the door, and put my ear against it. With surprise, I realized that they were sounds of sex.

"Ah Will! This is so fucking good!" It was Nico's voice. "Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... Aaahhhhhhh!"

I instantly became erect. Nico di Angelo was having sex with Apollo's son, Will Solace, and I decided that I needed to see this. I became invisible, and opened the door as quietly as I could. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice the door opening. They were both busy with each other. Nico was laying on his bed with his legs spread out, and Will was giving him a blowjob. He was going up and down on his dick with a big profession, and Nico seemed to be about to die from pleasure. He grabbed Will's hair and pushed him, so he had no choice but to go faster.

"Yeees! Will, I think... I think I'm going to... Ahhhhhhh!"

Nico came into Will's mouth, some of his cum trickling down the boy's chin. Will leaned over Nico, and kissed him long and passionately. Nico wrapped his arms and legs around Will, and pulled him even closer. Will was trapped in Nico's limbs, who was still kissing him.

Will got out of Nico's grip, and kissed his way down on his neck, leaving some faint red bite marks. He went all the way down to the other boy's nipples, and started licking and biting them. Nico arched his back, and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Will stopped treating his nipples, and kissed his way down towards Nico's dick, then down to his tight hole. He traced small circles around it, then struck his tongue into the hole. He pulled out and pushed in again, making Nico scream. Will put his index finger in his mouth, and struck it in the hole. He finger-fucked him a bit, then added two more fingers to the first, and stretched the opening.

"Please Will. You know what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"I was never more sure about anything."

"I will try not to hurt you."

Will kneeled up between Nico's legs, and put his tip against the entrance, and pushed all the way in. Nico screamed so loudly even the Olympians must have heard it. Will started fucking Nico, and that was the time I decided to reveal myself. I became visible, but they haven't noticed me, so I greeted them:

"Hi guys! I'm back."

Both of them froze. Nico was at the edge of crying, but the mixture of pleasure and pain quickly changed to surprise.

"P-P-Percy... What an unexpected turn of events!" Whimpered Nico.

"It's good to see that you finally made... friends at Camp."

"Percy, you can't tell this to anyone! They would accept me even less if they knew I was gay!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

"Oh, I knew I could trust you."

"But you have to give something to me in return."

"What could I give to a god?"

Instead of answering, I just wished my toga to vanish, and jumped onto the bed, and sit on Nico's trunk. He quickly knew what I wanted, and licked the tip of my dick. He didn't even have to get his head up from the pillows, because of the enormous length of my dick. Unable to wait, I pushed into his mouth, and started pulling out than thrusting back in. Now Nico was getting fucked in both of his openings. He ran his hands on my perfect abs and broad shoulders, then started playing with my nipples. Before I came, I pulled out and stood next to Will.

"Percy, what are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry, you won't die... supposedly."

"Percy!?"

"Calm down, I was just joking."

"Okay, then what will you do?"

"You'll see."

With that, I pot the tip of my dick to Nico's entrance, and pushed my dick in Nico right next to Will's dick. Although Wills dick was not twenty inches like mine, but it was just as thick, so there was seven inches of dicks in diameter in Nico altogether.

"OH GODS! What the fuck! This hurts!"

But I when Will and I started fucking him, going in and out like one person, and I felt that his level of pain went down rapidly, and he felt pleasure again. The new feeling of another rock-hard pulsing dick was sliding in and out next to his was really turning him on. We came together with Will inside Nico. I don't think I even have to say, but he was flooded. As we pulled out, his hole was like a spring, pouring cum. I leaned in to drink it out, and even I struggled getting the double load down my throat.

We all lay next to each other in a sweaty sticky mess. After we rested for a little bit, I stood up.

"I have to go now. Please say hello to the campers in my name."

"I hope we will see you soon Perce."

"I'm sure about it."

With that, I teleported back to Olympus.


End file.
